


Here and Now

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Crying, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: “Well yeah. There were lots of times where I thought, you know…Maybe we could’ve.”





	Here and Now

“Hold on.”

“Wait.”

“Just let me—”

“ _There._ ”

Stephen lets out a stuttering sigh as Jon slides himself snugly inside him. He feels his eyes well up, and his face heats in embarrassment. There’s nowhere to hide.

“Are you going soft on me, Colbert?” Jon jokes.

Stephen laughs nervously, and Jon captures his lips in a kiss. He feels so out of his element here that he doesn’t even make a dick joke.

“It’s okay,” Jon murmurs, thrusting slowly in and out. “I’m just kind of surprised we never did this before.”

Stephen’s eyes widen, and his fingers dig into the skin over Jon’s shoulder blades.

“You are?”

“Well yeah. There were lots of times where I thought, you know…Maybe we could’ve.”

Stephen thinks back to all those times he thought it might’ve happened if one of them had been brave enough to suggest it.

“Bush’s election?” Stephen asks.

Jon’s eyes slam shut, and he bites his lip as he pushes forward once more. Stephen gasps. Jon nods, and he slowly opens his eyes again. He doesn’t open them all the way, and he watches Stephen through his thick lashes.

“Yes,” Jon breathes. “Both times.”

“And when we did the rally?”

Jon giggles a little at the memories that come back to him.

“Definitely at the rally.”

Stephen squeezes Jon between his knees in an effort to hold him closer. That would’ve been nice, back then, to have had that comfort. To have had Jon’s lips and hands caress him and promise him that they’d be alright.

“Why now?” he asks.

He doesn’t want to know the answer. Not really. Not if it’s going to break his heart. His eyes are brimming again.

Jon frowns.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. God no, I—”

He ceases all motion anyway, and Stephen can’t think of what possible words he could string together to Jon to stay with him without sounding desperate and clingy. Stephen’s hands fall away.

“I don’t—Stephen, I don’t want you to feel _obligated_ , you know. If you don’t want—”

“I do! I do, Jon!”

He picks his hands back up off the bed and clasps Jon’s face between them. He pulls Jon down to him and kisses him soundly. He feels Jon’s cock throb inside his ass, and it makes his stomach clench.

“Stephen,” Jon murmurs against Stephen’s lips.

Stephen ignores him. He can’t stop repeating himself. It’s like a spell. If he stops, then all of this will disappear.

“I do, Jon. I do. Jon.”

Stephen squeezes his lids together, and the tears he’d been holding back spill over. They trail from his eyes into his hair and ears. The wetness makes his eyes look even darker than usual. Almost black.

“Do you really want to know why now?”

Stephen swallows and nods. He takes a deep breath.

“Because I love you, Stephen.”

The vice in his chest lets go, and Stephen pulls him down for yet another kiss, frantic. He kisses him wherever he can reach: his lips, his cheeks, his chin. Jon starts moving again, and the earth is back on its proper axis.

“Love you, Jon. Always. I always have.”

Jon ducks his head.

“I’m not very good at this.”

Stephen brushes fresh tears from his face. For difference reasons now.

“Nonsense. You’re perfect, Stewart.”

“I made you wait. I made _us_ wait. For this. God, we could’ve been doing this since ’99, or—”

“Jon?”

“Yes, Stephen?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
